


Til Kingdom Come

by cumbersnatch



Category: DreamSMP
Genre: Dadza!, DreamSMP - Freeform, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, King Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Minecraft, Sleepy Boys, Villain Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), i don't ship these people irl pls don't hate me, kingdom au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:40:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28559229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumbersnatch/pseuds/cumbersnatch
Summary: Tensions rise between two kingdoms when Technoblade, king of Shavalon, challenges Schlatt, king of Amestris, to step down in power, believing that he is a tyrant king. Soon, their situation transforms into war. The kingdoms tear each other apart while something sparks between two head knights.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade





	Til Kingdom Come

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my first time writing a dreamnotfound fanfic so pls bear with me... just a disclaimer, i DO NOT ship these people irl. this is a fanfic that i wanted to try out and the creators have said they are fine with it; i would not be doing this if they weren't :) in that case, please do not get upset at me for them!
> 
> P.S THIS IS A REUPLOAD BECAUSE MY DUMBASS PROCRASTINATED ON THIS FOR LIKE 2 MONTHS

_...Til Kingdom Come; a song about a love that, for various life circumstance, cannot be actualized. It is real, is it strong, and it is eternal; but it must wait.  
_

Heels click against a quartz floor where a tall figure walks. Two others follow behind him, both of them holding a tall, elegant posture. The three figures halt in front of a large golden throne. Sitting upon it was another man, with two others stood by each of his sides. They appeared tense but didn't quite show any hostility. The man sitting wore a dark suit, one leg crossed over another, fiddling with a coin between his fingers. His appearance was off-putting. Sharp, twisted horns were sprouted from each side of his head. He stares down at the people in front of him grimly. His eyes scan the man in the lead, from his long, salmon-colored hair to his formal shoes. A jeweled crown was fitted on his head, shining and reflecting colors around the room. One thing was very noticeable about his face- a dark pink pig mask he wore covered about half his face, only showing his mouth.

"Technoblade." The tone of his voice hints that he has no interest in the man before him.

"King Technoblade," the other corrects. His voice was monotone, holding no expression. He gently points to the crown sitting on his head.

The dark-haired man narrows his eyes before leaning back. His eyebrow raises just slightly. "Has Phil passed? I knew he was in his old age but I didn't expect him to die so soon."

Technoblade shakes his head. "My father stepped down about a week ago. I took over as king."

The other doesn't even utter a "congratulations." He clears his throat as he keeps fiddling with his coin. "Hmmm. It was probably best he stepped down. The stress of being king would've killed him before anything," he says simply. He didn't hold eye-contact with Technoblade. It was seen as disrespectful to avoid eye-contact with man of high power, but someone like him doesn't care.

King Technoblade decides to ignore the man's small talk and crosses his arms. "King Schlatt, your leadership is a concern of mine."

"Wow, straight to the point. We can't converse just a little bit?" Schlatt chuckles, attempting to make a joke. Nobody else laughs. He looks down awkwardly.

"Not if it's about the wellness of my father, your highness. It does not concern you," Techno replies. Schlatt rolls his eyes.

"Of course. My apologies," he says in a mocking tone. Techno decides to ignore it. Schlatt was a tough man to speak to.

"I've sent my knights, specifically both of my high knights," Techno turns his head and points to the two behind him, "To inspect your leadership." One of them had dirty blonde hair poking from a white ceramic mask he was wearing that covered his face, the other had dark hair, his face clearly visible, with slight facial hair and green eyes. They were both wearing protective armor and shields were held in their hands.

Schlatt suddenly stops spinning his coin. He holds it between his fingers and slowly turns his head to stare at Techno, his gaze cold. "You sent your men to spy on me?" he asks in disbelief. "That makes me concerned of _your_ leadership."

"I felt it was necessary. The way you treat your people is worrisome." Techno tries to keep his voice even. He wasn't the type of man to get angered easily, but when things really got out of hand, he wouldn't hesitate to bring misery on his opponents.

Schlatt keeps his glare on Technoblade as he slowly stands. He stuffs his coin in his coat pocket and begins to walk down the steps, halting in front of Techno. He stood at about eye-level to the other king. Both of the kings were quite tall, standing at at least six feet. Techno was just slightly taller. "The way I treat my citizens is of no business to you." Schlatt's voice was uncomfortably intense. His face was inches from Techno's. Techno could feel Schlatt's hot breath on his cheeks.

"It may not be my personal business, but it is important that you abide by kingdom rule," Techno says coolly.

Schlatt scoffs as he adjusts the crown on his head. "Important to who, exactly?"

Techno stays quiet for a few moments, as if he was thinking, before he finally speaks. "It should be important to _you,_ King Schlatt."

The dark-haired man clicks his tongue slightly as he taps his formal shoes on the floor. "You're assuming that it isn't important to me, which I don't find fair."

"I'm not assuming anything," the other king says. He found his voice was slightly rising in pitch. He needed to stay level. "But is it really important to you?" Techno watches as Schlatt hesitates slightly. He knew Schlatt didn't think it was important, deep down. And that honestly made Technoblade furious.

"It is important to me," Schlatt hisses after a long moment of silence. It didn't sound genuine enough, Techno thought.

"King Schlatt," Techno begins, "You may say how you treat your citizens is right, but I truly doubt your leadership. I believe you are a tyrant, neglectful ruler. Or, in more simple terms for your small brain to understand," the man leans down slightly and murmurs, "Your leadership is absolute shit."

Before Schlatt can even say another word, Techno interrupts. "Step down as king of Amestris," he says with a challenging tone. "You are not fit to be king. You are not fit to lead your nation."

The man gazes at him in bewilderment. A few seconds later, he erupts into a fit of laughter, holding his stomach. "Y-You're joking, right?" he wheezes. His laughter echoed through the empty castle halls. Techno stood there, unamused, his gaze cold- even though Schlatt couldn't quite see it. Schlatt looks up at him, realizing how serious he looks, and a large grin stretches across his face. "You're so monotone that I don't realize if you're joking or not, King Technoblade."

Techno narrows his eyes. For Schlatt to _laugh_ at a situation like this is so childish. "I'm not joking, your highness." He spits out the last two words mockingly, making a joke out of Schlatt's title that he clearly did not deserve. "Step down as king, or I will make you step down."

Schlatt sits there, his face appearing like he wandered off somewhere, his lips pressed in a thin line. He studies Techno's face deeply while running his fingers along his mutton chops in thought. Techno feels the stare, but remains unphased by it. Everyone in the room jumps when Schlatt says his next words. "Alright, then. We'll fight," Techno prepares himself for battle until Schlatt destroys his will very quickly, _"However,"_ he interrupts, "we're going to have to schedule this. In fact, I feel like the _people_ should have a say in this," Schlatt's emphasis on the word people wasn't hidden, "We shall hold a vote, and if you're so blood thirsty, we can do a fight. Do we have a deal?"

Techno remains still for a few moments. He thinks for a long time. This was an important decision to make. If he says no, Schlatt stays as ruler, which Techno is heavily against. If he says yes, there's a 50/50 chance that Techno will win the fight- but what if Schlatt wouldn't hold up his end of the deal?

"I'm waiting, pig boy."

Schlatt's crude words interrupts Techno's thoughts. He rolls his eyes and holds out his hand. "If the votes say we fight, and I win, you step down as king."

"And if I win?" Schlatt asks in a sing-song tune. He seemed excited.

Technoblade glares at him. "You get to keep your leadership."

"No, there has to be a consequence for you. I'm thinking..." the king pauses for a second. Then his mouth curves into a sickly grin.

"If I win, your kingdom is mine, and you will become a prisoner in our dungeons."

Gasps filled the room, mostly from the knights- even Schlatt's knights. Techno kept a dead stare on Schlatt, although inside he was panicking. That was an extreme consequence- but Techno was confident he would win their fight. He'd been training with his father and brothers for _years,_ ever since he was about six. How long has Schlatt even been training? From what Technoblade knew, not very long.

"It's a deal." His voice was clear and serious.

"What-" one of Techno's knights widens his eyes. "Technoblade... are you absolutely sure about this?" Techno turns to his knight. It was the masked one. His mask had a silly little smile on its front, which somewhat ruined the seriousness of the situation. You couldn't see his expressions, which was probably helpful in most situations.

Techno dips his head. "I'm sure about this." He then focuses back on Schlatt and holds out his hand again. Schlatt takes his hand, holding it tightly, his eyes burning into Techno's. They shake hands but Schlatt keeps a tough grip for a little bit.

The deal has been made.

"Great," Schlatt mutters as he slips his hand out of Technoblade's grasp, "the vote will be held in a few days." Techno stares at him. Part of him didn't trust Schlatt to organize the voting, but he would put Schlatt's trustworthiness to the test.

"I will see you soon I hope, King Schlatt," Techno adds. He lets his hands rest behind his back.

Schlatt nods and turns toward his knights. "George, Alex. Please escort these men out of my kingdom." The two obey, one of them steps forward first. His hair was chocolate brown, his eyes the same color of his hair, and his skin was pale. The other, who came behind him, had darker hair coming down to his forehead, appearing to have somewhat of a mullet in the back of his head. They were both also wearing protective armor yet it looked different from Technoblade's knights.

The brown-haired boy pushes the masked knight forward to get him walking. "Calm down now, knight boy. No need for pushing," the dirty-blonde grunts.

"It's George," the other replies curtly. He had a strong British accent which takes the masked knight by surprise.

Techno watches as the other knight, most likely Alex, takes Techno's second knight. He flinches slightly and slaps Alex's hand away. "I can walk myself," he mutters, before going forward. Techno walks forward along with them. He turns his head back to stare at Schlatt, who was sitting on his throne once again, watching them with a small smirk on his face.

He almost shudders. Schlatt _had_ to have some sort of plan on his mind to outsmart Techno. _No. I won't believe he does. I have to trust him,_ he tells himself, before turning his head back around. An uneasy feeling rises in his chest. _I have to trust him._

Time passes as they're escorted to the kingdom gates. They murmur a few parting words before beginning to walk miles toward the kingdom of Shavalon, Technoblade's great empire.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed this first chapter- there will be more to come! next chapter will be in dream's pov, this one was technoblade's so it could like explain everything! this was also sorta short so i'm sorry for that!


End file.
